


Always remember us this way

by charlily



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, i am sleep deprived, i was on crack when i wrote this, idk what i am doing, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlily/pseuds/charlily
Summary: In the last moments of her life, Misty looks back upon her time with Cordelia





	Always remember us this way

**Author's Note:**

> now listen i wrote this on 0 hours of sleep. do i regret it? yes. will I orphan/ delete this? perhaps
> 
> (unedited so probs has some mistakes)
> 
> title: song by lady gaga

Misty had always thought it to be a cliché. People in movies who, suddenly, reminisce about their entire life on their deathbed. 

Still, as she lays there, she can’t help but do that exact same thing, and though her memory has not been what it ought to be, there was always one thing she never forgot over all those years.

Her.

She remembers the day they met. 

With Myrtle in her wake, Misty had fled. She had run away from the once-so-safe place she had begun to call home, trading it for the pristine, white walls of Miss Robichaux’s academy. She had been apprehensive at first, sensing the dark, rotten energy that lurked there, but upon meeting Cordelia, every single doubt or worry she ever had about the place simply melted away. Cordelia, blind yet all seeing, had taken her hand in hers, and she had promised to help her, to share whatever burden the universe placed upon her shoulders, to keep her safe. 

For the longest time Misty had felt unwanted, like she didn’t belong. Her own community had rejected her, her own family left her to be burnt at the stake, but Cordelia, then a virtual stranger, had taken her under her wing the second they met. Without a semblance of doubt, Cordelia had accepted her, treated her as one of their own and showed her love and companionship.

That day, that very moment, would become the beginning of something so beautiful and valuable.

She can still pinpoint the moment that she realised she had fallen in love.

It had been a regular day and the two of them had been working in the greenhouse. The soft tunes of a fleetwood mac song had drifted through the air as they crafted various different potions. Cordelia had been ever so concentrated on her work, eyebrows knitted together, lip drawn between her teeth as she ground up some kind of root. It was a simple moment. Mundane, nothing out of the ordinary but somehow, that was the moment she knew. That was the moment she realised that there was no one in this entire world whom she’d rather spend her life with. 

It’s funny, how those simple, insignificant moments can be so important after all.

Misty remembers Cordelia’s voice calling out to her.

When she was stuck, down there in her own personal hell, she had heard Cordelia’s voice calling out to her, the broken sobs begging her to come back. And she had tried to. With all her might she had tried to return but the darkness had refused to relinquish its grip on her. She is not sure how much time she spent there. Occasionally, she would still hear her voice down there. Sometimes they’d have entire conversations, only for Misty to realise that Cordelia wasn’t actually there, that it had only been a cruel trick her mind was playing on her. 

Her heart would shatter into a million pieces time and time again once that realisation set in.

She remembers the moment when the loop was finally broken. 

Nan had walked into the classroom along with the voodoo man. Without a word, she had taken her hand and she had guided her back. Right back into the safety of Cordelia’s arms that she had missed so much. Misty had wrapped her arms around Cordelia and she had held her closely and tightly.

Little did she know that neither of them would ever let go. 

Misty recalls their first kiss.

Shortly after she returned from hell, Cordelia had bashfully confessed to Misty that she’d had feelings for her. She had looked nervous, afraid that, perhaps, her feelings weren’t mutual and she’d begun to stammer an excuse, backtracking her confession, but Misty had simply pulled her into a loving embrace and she had kissed her ever so gently and ever so softly. She remembers the way Cordelia had wrapped her arms around her neck, sighing softly into the kiss. She remembers how her fingers had curled into her hair, blunt nails dragging over her scalp and when she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine that she is right there in the greenhouse with her again. 

It brings bittersweet tears to her eyes.

Another thing Misty remembers, is the first time Cordelia had made love to her.

The way she had kissed her, fierce and passionate, the way her hands had roamed Misty’s body, tentatively at first but growing bolder every second and the way she’d clung on to Misty, as though she needed her the same way she needed air to breathe. She remembers how Cordelia had held her afterwards, smiling softly, whispering sweet, loving words in her ear. Secret words, meant for her and her only

All of it, seared into her memory forever. 

She remembers their wedding day.

A sunny day in fall. The greatest day of her life. She remembers their first dance as a married couple, swaying to the music beneath thousands of stars. She remembers Cordelia leaning her head onto her shoulder, the way their hearts synced. Cordelia had leaned in close, touching her forehead to Misty’s, and she had vowed to love her forever.

Misty was happy to say that Cordelia had never broken this promise.

The good memories all make Misty’s weakened, frail heart swell with joy and fondness, but she remembers the bad ones too.

She remembers the day her life fell apart completely.

The day Cordelia told Misty that a new Supreme was ascending, that her days were numbered. Time had granted them a couple of decades but nothing could stop the inevitable. 

Cordelia had taken her in her arms, tearfully muttering that things would be okay, that she wasn’t gone just yet and that they would make the best of what little time they had left. She’d combed her fingers through Misty’s hair, peppering soft kisses to her tearstained face and she had held her until the sobs had finally died down.

She remembers the day her world stopped turning.

The day that Cordelia succumbed to the many health complications. For weeks, she had been too weak to get out of bed but that day, she had asked Misty to take her outside to watch the sunset, so just before the evening fell, Misty had taken her out in the garden and they had curled up on the swing porch together. 

Cordelia had been weak. Too weak to even speak out loud, so she had pressed her nose to Misty’s jaw, nudging her to come a little closer. “I am sorry I couldn’t give you ‘forever’.” she had managed to whisper, with great might. Misty had softly caressed her cheek, blinking her tears away. “You gave me enough,” she had replied as she kissed her cheek, “You protected me, your girls, the Coven… It’s okay. They’re in good hands. You can rest now.” 

“I love you, Misty.” she had whispered.

“I love you too.”

And Misty had held her until the very last beat of her heart.

Tears trickle down her cheeks as Misty reflects upon her life. She knows she doesn’t have very long left, but she is strangely okay with that. 

Especially as a woman sits down on her bed, right beside her. Misty knows who she is. She has loved her for as long as she can remember. Her smile is just as radiant as all those years ago and her hands, that caress the side of face, just as soft. Misty smiles at her and a strange feeling overcomes her.

Cordelia leans down to press a soft kiss to her lips and she strokes the wispy grey curls from her face.

“I missed you so very much.” Misty says. The nurse that has been tending to her looks up, confused, for there is no one else in the room. At least not for as far as she can see.

Misty raises a hand and Cordelia takes it, kissing the palm. 

“Oh, my darling,” she says, “I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek what to say you know where to find me


End file.
